


Persona 5 Writings

by Mage_Ellie



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Female Reader, Scenarios, headcanons, male reader - Freeform, most chapters won't use pronouns, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Ellie/pseuds/Mage_Ellie
Summary: Collection of x reader oneshots, short stories, prompts, headcanons, scenarios and other things for the persona 5 cast!Requests are open!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader, Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kitagawa Yusuke/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Maruki Takuto/Reader, Mishima Yuuki/Reader, Niijima Makoto/Reader, Niijima Sae/Reader, Okumura Haru/Reader, Sakamoto Ryuji/Reader, Sakura Futaba/Reader, Takamaki Ann/Reader, Takemi Tae/Reader, Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 86





	1. Request Page

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for a while now. It'll be nice to have something else to work on besides my Akechi x Reader story so I don't get burnt out :D

**Request Page**

**Please only make requests on this page! It helps keep things organized.**

Please comment below if you'd like to make a request about any of the characters! Make sure you leave an idea or scenario and specify the character(s) or I won't do your request! I can't come up with all of the ideas on my own ;; If you want a fic with a character I haven't put in the relationship tags just let me know! I left out some of the less popular characters.

You're welcome to include more than one character in your requests. Ex: Phantom thief boys with a S/O who constantly wants to hold their hand. (This would include Akira, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Akechi.)

**Rules and Info:**

  * No yandere, incest, pedo, zoophile, or homophobic requests.
  * No abusive or toxic relationship requests.
  * NSFW requests will always have the characters aged up to 18. I will not write smut about minors.
  * No extreme NSFW requests. If you're unsure if your request is considered extreme, you're welcome to comment below and I'll let you know :)
  * No requests that romanticize mental disorders. (I'm not saying that I won't write fics where reader has a disorder, I just don't want to write a fic where Akira thinks that he can cure reader-chans depression by just kissing them.)
  * Only reader inserts for now. I might do certain ship requests, but I prefer writing x reader stuff.
  * No extremely triggering requests. This includes rape, suicide, etc. I don't want to make people uncomfortable!
  * Most fics will just use "you" for the pronoun.
  * Please **DO NOT** try to guilt trip me or beg me to do your request or write it faster. I don't want to deal with that. You will be told to stop and I will not do your request. If you keep trying to convince me to do your request, you'll be reported. I will not tolerate harassment. (I'm like 90% sure there isn't a block button on this site.)



I realize like that might seem like a lot but I promise it's not ahdskfjasd. I just don't want to write things that make me/other people uncomfortable!

Rules and Info will be updated as time goes on.

**Note: I'll respond to your comment when I get to your request! If I don't respond to your request, don't fear! I most likely just don't have inspiration to write it. It's not that your request is uninteresting or anything, I just don't want to give you a half-assed fic! I'll get around to writing it eventually :)**


	2. PT boys who have a S/O who wants to constantly hold their hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Grabby hands*

This is my first time writing for most of the boys ahsdkfjh. (Everyone except Goro lmao) Hopefully they don't come off too OOC or strange :') I'll get better at writing them as time goes on hhh.

**Akira Kurusu:**

  * Wait- When did you start holding hands?
  * Akira always wants to hold your hand too.
  * He's a pretty quiet guy, but he loves affection. Due to the things that have happened in his past, doing something as simple as holding hands really grounds him.
  * When in public, he'll often reach for your hand in crowded areas so he won't lose you, that is, if he isn't already holding your hand.
  * You often find yourself holding hands without even realizing it. You'll be walking and Akira will suddenly pull you closer to him, causing you to realize that you're holding hands with him.
  * He never mentions it, but he loves it when you play with his hand when you hold it. His favorite thing you do is when you rub the back of the hand that you're holding with your free hand, stroking letters, numbers, and random symbols into the back of his palm. He knows you do it subconsciously, that's why he loves it so much. You're just a naturally affectionate person.
  * Kisses your knuckles all the time. Every time. He always looks you in the eyes when he does it.



**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

  * Extremely embarrassed at first.
  * He's never held hands with someone before you.
  * It takes him a bit before he's comfortable holding hands with you in public. Mostly because he doesn't want people thinking badly about you since he's often seen as a delinquent. 
  * Once he's comfortable and knows you don't care what people think about you for dating him, he'll always reach for your hand first.
  * When he see's you, he always does grabby hands, wanting to hold your hand.
  * He isn't afraid to tell you that he wants you to play with his fingers or stroke his hand. You always give into his requests for affection like that.
  * You know he's had a rough past and being the only child of a single mother is difficult for him, so being able to comfort him like this is one of your favorite things to do.
  * Likes to swing your interlocked hands when you walk.



**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

  * Doesn't understand why you want to hold hands so often, but he's okay with it.
  * Yusuke is a bit dense so it takes a while for him to start grabbing your hand first. He doesn't understand the need for such a small amount of affection, but it makes you happy, so he does it as often as he can.
  * Whenever you want to hold hands, he makes you hold his left one so that he can use his right hand to draw.
  * He likes to sketch your guys interlocked fingers. He lifts your hand so that he can get every detail and angle. He often uses your hands as references when he draws. Your his personal hand model.
  * His hands are always so cold for some reason. Your favorite thing to do is warm up his hands. If you're wearing a hoodie, you like to pull his hand into the front pocket so you can warm it up that way.
  * Sometimes, he'll wrap an arm around your waist so that he can stick both of his hands into your hoodie pocket.
  * Absent mindedly pulls you closer to him when you walk hand in hand.
  * It only takes him a million years to fully understand why you like affection so much. He enjoys the warm feeling he gets whenever you reach for his hand just to be closer to him.
  * Subconsciously rubs the back of your hand with his thumb.



**Goro Akechi:**

  * _Visible confusion._
  * Affection isn't something he's used to, so it takes him a while to feel comfortable enough to hold your hand longer than a few minutes. Once he does get comfortable with you, he won't let go unless he absolutely has to. 
  * He'd hold your hand forever if you'd let him.
  * He'll never tell you, fearful that he'll scare you away, but he can't get enough of you.
  * Goro is extremely touch starved. Even the smallest of touches give him goosebumps.
  * He's always hesitant to grab your hand first. He doesn't want to come off as clingy. You don't mind though. You understand that his past makes it difficult for him to be vulnerable, so you don't mind having to make the first move.
  * Once he's sure that you don't mind the media's constant presence in his life, he'll start holding your hand in public.
  * He loves when you remove his glove so that you can hold his bare hand. Your hands are always so soft and warm.
  * He'll often squeeze your hand whenever he needs reassurance. He likes knowing that you're there for him.
  * Whenever you're sitting on the train together, he likes to pull your hand onto his lap so that he can hold it with his other hand as well.




	3. PT girls +sumire confess their feelings to fem!reader and reader feels the same way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls love Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long title oops lol.
> 
> I've never written any of the girls like this hadkfjhsd. I'll get better at writing them as time goes on :')

**Ann Takamaki:**

  * She couldn't stop stuttering as she confessed her feelings. She was tearing up and awkwardly shifting in the spot where she was standing, unable to look you in the eyes. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and she was pretty sure she was sweating.
  * She wasn't sure if you liked girls, but she wanted to at least get this off her chest.
  * "I-I really like you Y/N. Like, more than a friend. I understand if you don't feel the same way. I j-just thought you should k-know!" _Cue awkward movements and hand fidgeting._
  * Her heart was racing and it felt like it took you forever to respond, when in reality, it only took you a few seconds. 
  * Ann's words slowly sunk into your brain.
  * "I-I like you too Ann. As more than just a friend." 
  * Ann's head snapped to you, finally looking at you. You were both blushing messes.
  * You just smiled at her, waiting for her mind to process your words.
  * _Cue Ann lunging at you and squeezing the life out of you._
  * Forehead kisses for the rest of forever.



**Makoto Niijima:**

  * Calm and collected on the outside, screaming internally. She never could've imagined that she'd fall in love with a girl.
  * "Y/N, I've... liked you for quite some time now. I realize that this may be a lot to take in, but I couldn't keep in my feelings any longer."
  * She had a soft smile on her face, but her eyes were filled with turmoil. 
  * "I like you too Mako-chan." You giggled in response. A soft blush covered your cheeks.
  * Makoto's eyes widened and it felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Her mouth dropped open and her mind went blank. She wasn't sure how to respond. She just opened and closed her mouth multiple times.
  * Her cheeks flared up and she just stared at you, not having expected this outcome.
  * You laughed softly and approached her, gently wrapping your arms around her neck and kissing her on the cheek.
  * She finally pulled herself together and hugged you back, softly leaning her head against yours.



**Futaba Sakura:**

  * Futaba looked extremely confused. She didn't understand what she was feeling. She's not sure why she always got so nervous around you.
  * "Hey Y/N? What are these feelings? My stomach feels weird when I'm near you and I get all nervous. Do I have a virus? Do I need to clean out my hard drive?"
  * Her gamer and tech lingo always made you giggle. Her cheeks flared up at your laughing.
  * You were blushing too.
  * "I'm not 100% sure, but... I think you might have feelings for me Futaba. Something close to love."
  * "L-LOVE? CANNOT COMPUTE." Futaba tucked her legs into her body and she held her head.
  * "It's okay! I have feelings for you too." She quickly lifted her head and looked at you.
  * _Futaba.exe has stopped working._
  * She looked like she had completely shut down. You could practically see the gears turning in her head as she struggled to process your words.
  * "Does-" It looked like she was going to explode. "Does this mean we're girlfriends?!" 
  * "I would like that."
  * She asked for head pats and you happily gave them to her.



**Haru Okumura:**

  * She's surprisingly the most confident of the Thieves. She isn't afraid to confess her love for you.
  * She's straight forward and to the point.
  * "Y/N. I apologize if this is a bit surprising, but I have a crush on you." No hesitation.
  * You were a blushing mess, completely shocked. She gave you time to think about her words and patiently waited to hear what you had to say about them.
  * "I- Wh- You-" She smiled at your confusion. Haru wore her heart on her sleeve.
  * "I like you too Haru." A blush covered her cheeks and a look of surprise crossed her face. She was fully prepared for you to turn her down. She definitely would've been crying all night if you didn't feel the same way.
  * She immediately engulfed you in a hug. It's easy to get lost in her soft, fluffy hair.
  * She pressed her face into your shoulder and squeezed you tightly.
  * "So you'll be my girlfriend?" Her question came off as more of a statement.
  * "Of course." You hold her back just as tightly.



**Sumire Yoshizawa:**

  * She's always a blushing mess around you, so you've known of her feelings for you for a while now.
  * Just like Haru, she wears her heart on her sleeve. She's just as straight forward. She doesn't want to beat around the bush.
  * "Y/N. I-I'm in love with you." She stuttered just a little. Her heart was going crazy and her face was just as red as her hair. She could hear her heart beat in her ears.
  * A blush covered your face due to her bluntness. You didn't expect her to immediately use the "L" word.
  * "Sumire I-" You struggled to speak. Due to your struggle, she started to think that you didn't feel the same way. It's okay though. She's just happy to have you around.
  * "I love you too." Now she's shocked. Her glasses fogged up and she stiffened. She definitely wasn't expecting that.
  * "R-Really?" She stuttered again, looking confused.
  * "Really." You gave her a soft smile, enjoying the mix of confusion and happiness that covered her face.
  * You opened your arms, offering her a hug, and she practically leapt into them.




	4. PT boys domestic life w/ their SO +kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic life with the boys <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akechi *sobs*

**Akira Kurusu:**

  * He absolutely refuses to let you make your own coffee in the mornings. It's either his way or the highway. Jk. He looks like a sad puppy all day if you don't let him make you coffee. You love Akira's coffee so he rarely ever looks upset.
  * The only thing he knows how to cook is curry, so you're the one who has to do all of the cooking in the household. As a compromise, he always offers to do the dishes when you're done.
  * You two always split up the chores. You usually do the laundry, sweep and dust your house. Akira will clean the bathrooms, wipe down the windows and do any outside work. 
  * He usually gets out of work an hour or so after you, so you always greet him with a, "Welcome home honey." 
  * He loves to hold you from behind while you cook. He usually gets in your way, but it's okay. You'll never tell him that.
  * Kids:
  * He was the first to suggest adding children to your little family.
  * He's almost always the one to get up and care for the baby in the middle of the night when they start crying.
  * When the child/children are a little older, he likes to play cowboy with them. He let's them sit on his back and he crawls around the house, neighing like a horse while the children scream and giggle the entire time.
  * He's such a good husband and father.



**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

  * Literally the greatest chef you have ever met. His meals are tasty, yet healthy, thanks to him being a track star. He needs to keep his body in shape.
  * He loves it when you watch him run at his track meets. You're his personal cheerleader. He always tries extra hard to impress you.
  * You always make sure to keep his trophies and medals clean by dusting them weekly and polishing them monthly. You bought him a big trophy case so that he can display his winnings to any guests that come over.
  * You often invite his mother over for meals and to just hang out. He's so happy that you both get along so well. He loves his mother dearly.
  * He calls you his "greatest trophy" with a cheeky grin on his face. It always flusters you.
  * Kids:
  * You're a bit hesitant at first since Ryuji is basically a child himself. He's always so energetic and a bit of a troublemaker.
  * With a bit of convincing on his part, (he promises to learn how to change diapers), you agree to add a new member to your family.
  * You often catch him eating the baby food when he's supposed to be feeding your baby. 
  * "You're supposed to feed it to our child!"
  * "I'm just showin' our little bundle of joy how to eat is all!"
  * He's an idiot, but an incredible father. 



**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

  * He can't cook to save his life. He tried once and nearly burned your house down. It's the thought that counts though.
  * Whenever you're doing something, be it chores, cooking, or working, he'll be sketching you. He always tries to stay out of your way though.
  * He loves taking you to art galleries that he's featured in. He takes you by the hand and shows you around, describing the intricacies of each of his paintings. A lot of them look like you.
  * Sometimes, you think he loves his pet lobsters more than he loves you because of how much he pampers them. He refuses to let you clean their tank. You don't mind that part though, cleaning their tank is a hassle.
  * Yusuke is surprisingly a slob. His art room is always a mess. You usually spend an hour or two cleaning it every month. You're just thankful that he's careful to not get any paint on the floor or walls.
  * Kids:
  * The moment you bring it up, he bursts to life. He wants to try to recreate the Sayuri with you and your child.
  * "I love our child." He says while holding the baby at arms length, completely unsure of what to do.
  * No matter how many times you try to teach him, he never learns how to properly change a diaper. He's a master at feeding though. 
  * He immediately starts teaching your child/children how to paint from the moment they're able to hold a paint brush.
  * He's a bit of an airhead at times, but he's always trying his best.



**Goro Akechi:**

  * Despite having already been married for several years, he often asks if you still love him. To which you always reply, "My answer will always be yes, my love." And give him a little kiss on the cheek. 
  * He still has a job as a detective, meaning there are nights where he comes home late. You always do your best to stay awake until he comes home so you can make sure he eats. He often forgets to eat because he's so busy. He hates it when you stay up late for him, yet a part of him always jumps for joy whenever he see's you waiting for him late at night with a plate of food.
  * He always surprises you with little gifts whenever he comes home. Sometimes he gives you sweets, other times he'll give you flowers. Once, he came home with 2 tickets to Destinyland.
  * You're often left at home to do the chores while he works. You don't mind though. He works hard for you, so you work hard for him in return.
  * On rare occasions, he takes you to his mothers grave to talk. He might not have any blood relatives that love him, but your family didn't hesitate to drown him in their genuine love and affection when you first introduced him to them.
  * Kids:
  * Goro is absolutely mortified at the thought of having children. He's worried that he wouldn't be good enough to be a father due to his childhood.
  * With enough therapy and constant reassurance, he agrees to give it a shot.
  * He tears up the moment he holds his child. He always changes when he's around them. Around you, he's himself. A normal, snarky smartass. Around the child/children, he's gentle and warm.
  * He's quick to learn how to take care of children. You often find him practicing how to change diapers and looking up homemade baby food recipes online.
  * While he's constantly worried that he's going to mess up, you always remind him that he's human and that he's doing a wonderful job.




End file.
